Experiment 27
by HelenaVWG
Summary: Experiment number 27
1. Experiment 27

A brunette, namely Tsuna stare blankly at the cloudy sky. He somehow know that it won't rain. After 9 years of being held by the Estraneo Famiglia he finally is free. He at least know he is at Italy. He could hear some of Italians. His dull eyes wandered. He walk aimlessly in the town.

For the past years, in the lab.. He lost his feelings, expressions, taste, and what worse was.. he lost his left eye's sight. He refuse to use any eyepatch even if he knew it became a hinder to him. It makes his response slower on the left side-obviously. But it is still his part of body, given by his mother and father. He doesn't remember them but he remembers his name, Tsuna. And so, the Estraneo b $t rd gave him name, Experiment #27.

He is not mute, certainly. He just chose not to speak very often. That is because of his routine in the lab. At the beginning he would cry and yell, but because of the contantious of experimenting and yell his throat would hurt and before he knew it, he rarely speak.

He can't feel anything. Even if he will be shot, slashed, punched, and everything else.. He could only feel numb. That is also because of the never-ending experiment for the past 9 years. Then.. he couldn't taste.. Because of only eating liquid-nutrition.

This brunette, after 2 years in the lab.. He never make any other expressions. It would be either blank or poker face. Why? Because he will be slapped and punished if he did. Then.. How did he lose his left eye's sight? It's obviously from experiment as well!

It was when his scientist went drunk and injected something to his left eye. Being drunk, the scientist put overdosis liquids and end up Tsuna losing his ability to see. At that time, he could onky cry blood with blank face. And the other kids could only whimper and cry on their cell, seeing the poor brunette fell unconscious with bloods still trailing on his eyes.

He had lost all hopes. He don't have money, and he don't want to make sin anymore. And even if he did, found his way back to his family-who he had forgot- he will only give danger to them. He then found his way to a cliff. It's quite far from the city, and only one mansion stood there. It is far as well though.

For the first time after a few years and the last time of his life.. He smile bitterly. "Good bye.." He mutter lowky before jumping of the deep cliff.

 **Should I continue this? c:**


	2. Reunion

A/N :

Warning : Not Beta-ed yet! Lots of grammar mistake, typos, lack of vocabulary and many more!

And then, I must say that I can not update once a week. My update time is variant, and so I can not assure you that I won't be updating after a few weeks or months. But not like years-- because why would I be inactive for a year or more? Except dea-- *coughs*

My updates mostly will reach 2k words, if I have so much fun in the chapter (Like in my other stories). But sometimes if I got a writer's block, I would most likely to reach 1k words before publishing. So please forgive me if I give you short chapters TwT.

I will be waiting for more reviews!!

Feel free to drop by dm and give ideas, critique and elses! I'm very happy to be interacting with you readers

Then again, thank you very much for the reviews in the Prolouge/Previous chapter. I'm very happy to read them-- I mean I just published/uploaded it and I already got much reviews and else!

Okay then enough of this 200 words author's note, let's get to the next chapter!

*sret* *creak* *thud* *water falling*

"What the hll.." A voice mumble, a small hint of suprised could be noticed in the tone. A platinum blonde man, in his early 20 maybe, stood looking at a certain brunette that is floating in the river. The man quickly move to pick the brunette up, because if not he would die from carried to the waterfall.

The platinum blonde didn't talk much, just muttering, "I have to report this to Giotto." And fastly return to his house, or to be precise, mansion. He jump on the trees' branches while carrying the brunette like a sack.

Soon he arrived at the edge of the cliff, where the mansion stood. He, still carrying the brunette casually, walk towards the mansion. As he open it, some maids and butlers fastly bow and say, "Welcome back, Signore Alaude."

(A/N : Like I have said, this is in Italy, so I used 'Signore' which if I remember means 'Sir', while 'Signorita' means 'Ma'am'. I'm sorry if I'm wrong.)

Alaude simply nodded and walk slowly to his boss' office. "Nufufu~ So the handcuff-freak bring back his son." A creepy laugh exclaim, making Alaude to have tick marks. But he onky ignore him and proceed.

I think he is quite glad because the Melon *coughs* didn't make any sound, just following. He is now knocking his boss' office. "C-Come in!" A suprised voice answer. Alaude suspected that his boss almost fell a sleep. He didn't think much again and open the door.

"Giotto," He say putting the brunette on the near couch. "I found him floating in the river." He continue. And then he gave some paper to 'Giotto'. "And this is my report." He then turn around and leave his boss dumbfounded.

The boy is unconscious and his wet hair make his face unseen. "A boy..?" The blondie mutter and stand to see the unconscious brunette. He widen in suprise, the boy is very cold and.., very similiar...

"Akari! Please bring this boy to a guest room and treat him!" Giotto instantly order a maid that is currently walking pass his door. "Yes, Signore Giotto." She reply and started doing as she was told to.

Few days later

"So, Giotto.. Actually, who is that boy?" A man who seem to be a priest ask. There are a total of 7 person. They are currecntly in the dining room, waiting for the maids to serve them. The blondie stay silent for a while. "I don't know actually.. Alaude, did you find his background?" He say looking at the platinum blonde man.

"Hn." Alaude reply and throw a document to a red *coughpinkcough* head. The red head, who is on the right side of Giotto pick it up and look at it for a while. His eyes widen when he read it. "Giotto, this is.." He mutter before giving the document to the said man.

Giotto raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong G?" He received the document and start reading it. He widen as well, making the others curious. "..na...shi..." He mutter very lowly. "What did you say, Giotto?" The priest-like man ask.

Giotto gave him the document and the others--except G, Alaude, and Giotto-- quickly take a look. "Tsunayoshi Sawada.. My lost brother.. from long ago." Then a loud sound is heard by the door. Some footsteps were also heard.

All of them are alerted, "Who's there!?" G yell loudly. But is stopped by Giotto. "I think Tsuna is awake.." He say before walking out of the door.

Dull brown eyes open. It scan the place he is currently. "Where... am I..?" He mutter and try to sit. "I thought.. I.." He look around. Expensive things are there. King-size bed, orange wallpaper decorated the room.

He started to stand up. He look around and found a door. He expected it to be locked, but it isn't. He open it slowly and walk outside the room. There are lots of sparkles here and there. Gold colour, some expensive furnitures, and many more.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada.. My lost brother.. from long ago." He is suprised. He tripped to the near vase and it dropped. 'Sh!t.' He thought before running fastly. "Who's there!?" He went back to where he was before, the room.

He pretended to be asleep again when he heard some footsteps near. He closes his eyes and went back to the position when he was asleep--unconscious before.

*click* the door opened. The brunette didn't flinch by the voice. His blank sleeping face didn't change. He breath normally and felt a presence close enough.

A hand caressed through Tsuna's face. "Tsunayoshi... no.. Tsuna.." A gentle voice is heard. It's Giotto. "I'm sorry... I lost you years ago.." Tsuna could hear him mutter. "That idiot father of ours said that--" Giotto was cutted when Tsuna instantly woke up by the word, father.

His eyes filled with hatred, himself not knowing why. "I knew it.. You're awake.." Giotto say smiling a bit. But Tsuna could onky stare back at him, "What do you mean. Who are you? Where am I?" His cold dull eyes pierce through Giotto's eyes.

Giotto seem suprised by it but it is covered with a smile, "Why not eat first? You are unconscious for almost one week after all." He say and drag him to the dining room, where his friends are already eating.

When he came, all eyes are on Tsuna. But the brunette could only stare and is told to sit by Giotto. He continue to put his emotionless face. A greenette-- who is the youngest of they all could only shiver by the cold gaze.

"You all may resume eating. Akari, bring one more to Tsuna here." Giotto say with a bright smile. The maid, Akari nodded and quickly do as she have to.

A/N :

Appearantly Akari now is -like- Tsuna's personal maid XD

UwU I'm sorry for short chapter! 1k words only :(

I (sadly) do not own KHR, because I can't make such story like Amano-sensei does! I love reviews/comments so please feel free to do so! (I repeated this again DX)

Thank you very much for reading this story!

ヴィっちゃん、アウト (๑๑)


	3. Attack

After they had their lunch, the maids and butlers quickly clear the table and the air tensed. "G-Giotto.." The greenette called stuttering. "C-Can I leave..?" He ask still eyeing the brunette who still have his cold gaze and blank face.

The blond smile, "Of course you can Lampo." And with that answer, Lampo quickly goes out of the dining room. "I'll go with Lampo, I'm worried." The priest-like man say before leaving as well. Now there is only Giotto, G, Alaude, a Japanese man, a man with melon head, and Tsuna.

Tsuna stayed silent. G could clearly see worry and sadness in Giotto's eyes. "Psssst." The pink head called Giotto lightly. The blond caught him and G started to look at Tsuna, then back to Giotto, then back at Tsuna, and back to Giotto again. Inside, he said 'Say something you dumb@ss!'

The blond seem to get what he thought. With a sweatdropped he started, "U-Umm.. So.. My name is Giotto Sawada... This is my friend G," he pointed at the red head. "The one who bring you here, Alaude.." he pointed to the standing Alaude on the side, "Asari Ugetsu," he pointed to the Japanese-man, "And Daemon Spade." He pointed at the melon-head.

The brunette stare, "Why am I not dead yet?" He ask bluntly. Giotto flinch by the voice and is shocked by his words. "W-W-What do you mean..?" He ask confused and afraid. G and Asari could clearly feel that.

With still his emotionless face Tsuna repeated his statement. "Like I have said, why am I not de--" He is cutted by a hard slap on his left cheek. Because of his blind left eye, he couldn't stop the hand. It's Giotto. But --as you know-- Tsuna didn't felt anything, he just had a hand mark on his left cheek.

The one to notice the lack of move by the brunette was G. Well, because G is facing Tsuna's left side. But he kept silent as he saw Giotto hid his eyes with his bangs. Tsuna is still the same, having his emotionless face. "Why would you say that?" The blond ask lowly.

"Why would you care?" Tsuna shot back. "Because you're my little brother!" The blond shouted making Tsuna stay silent for a while. Not long, the brunette's mouth curved into a cruel smirk. "Oh, so how did I get into that heaven, dear brother?" Giotto flinch at the tone.

Before Giotto could answer, a loud BANG could be heard from the east wing. Then the door is opened roughly, "Signore Giotto! We have intruders coming from the east and west sides!!" A butler frantically informed. The blond ask quickly, "Who's the attacker?" Tsuna seem to be perked by the butler's answer. "It's Estraneo Famiglia!"

The brunette didn't move from his chair. He know that Giotto now is ordering his underlings to defend his famiglia, or asking their purpose, or maybe screaming to himself to go to the safe points. But he couldn't concetrate to any of the voices. He could just remember the first time he know the name, Estraneo.

"-na!" When he was injected with some liquids. It hurt so much. All he could do is scream in pain and will receive a hard slap or kick or other punishment. He doesn't really remember the pain because of the same treatment for the past years. But surely, it was frightening.

"-una!" When he noticed the doctor was drunk, he tried to escape. Because he felt something really bad will happen. But, with the small body he have he couldn't get out of the assistant's grasp. And in the end he lost his left eye's sight.

"Snap out of it, Tsunayoshi!" A sudden voice call out. The brunette, instead of flinching, he narrowed his cold gaze to Giotto's light orange eyes. Giotto shivered, but stay still. He grasp to Tsuna's arm and say, "Go back to the room you are in before."

Tsuna pull back his arm, "Don't touch me." He hissed. "And they are looking for me, so I'm going to fight too." He say before going out from the room. Giotto's bangs cover his eyes. "G-Giotto.. We have to go too.." Asari say patting his friend's back.

"Asari.." Giotto started. "Yes?" The said man reply. "Bring Tsuna back to his room, with force if must. And guard him. I won't let him go again." The boss say sternly. "Got it." The japanese-like man say and quickly do as he was told. "Let's go G."

"Let me go." Tsuna hissed darkly as he is now being pulled to the room he was in when he's unconscious. "No, I can't do that. Giotto told me to protect you and I'm going to do that." Asari say without wavering. "They have infiltrated inside!" Someone not far shouted. Asari quicken his pace.

"Watch out!" A bullet almost hit Tsuna's right cheek if he didn't evade it. "There he is, number 27!" Someone else shouted making Tsuna growl in anger. "Attack from the left! And do not kill him!" The one who seem to be the boss say. "Yes sir!"

Asari clicked his tongue, he then prepare his four irregular swords, "Go to your room now, Tsunayoshi!" He yell while looking at the spot where Tsuna is before. But he.. Tsuna disappear.

"Akh!" His head went back to the enemies. "Gah!" There are 10 enemies in total.. and 5 of them are lying on the ground unconscious, no.. they died. Asari's eye trail to someone who was attacking the enemies one by one-- even if the enemies are increasing. It was Tsuna. His hand is full of blood, but he still have his emotionless face. His eye flashed blazing orange as he move so fast and slash every enemy in his eyes.

But seeing so many reinforcement came make Asari panic. He decided to tell Giotto his condition. But his eyes couldn't stop looking at Tsuna. "Giotto! The enemies are getting inside!" He say frantically.

But Tsuna is totally relaxed. Not that you can see it, but it seems like he is already used to do those things. Not long, all the enemies --except the boss-- are wiped out. A chuckle is heard from the boss. "Well well, number 27. I must say you made a splendid show." The brunette kept his emotionless face, while Asari gritted his teeth. 'Show!? They died and made a splendid show!?' Is probably what the japanese-man thought.

Then from the compliment the boss turn serious. "Number 27, seems like you found out our secret about your family.." He say looking around the mansion and at Asari. And at the same time, Giotto appear running towards their place. It's certain that Giotto is suprised. "Asa-ri.. Wha.." He saw dead bodies piled up at a corner and Tsuna.. with bloodied hands.

"Well.. Isn't this lovely. I think you have found your family

27--"

Reviews/Comments would be lovely (ㆁᴗㆁ)


	4. Memory and father

Beta'ed by my own sister, Amartyang~!

"Well.. Isn't this lovely. I think you have found your family 27--" He was cutted as a punch make it ways to his cheeks. The boss got punched, but the boss just smirked. "Well well.. Pleased to make your acquantence, Vongola Decimo.." He say lightly bowing. "But I must say I will retreat now.." The boss walk beside Tsuna for a while and whisper something only the brunette could hear, "And of course I'll bring him with me."

And with that the boss and all of his subordinates disappear. All traces are also gone, as if it never happen earlier. "Hn." Alaude stated and walk outside of the room. "Giotto, uhh.. You probably want to.. comfort your.." G say as he saw Tsuna trembling.

\--"We're going to the amusement park--!!"

\--"Experiment #27 is very--!"

\--"Really!?"

\--"Today, this boy will be your cell-mate. Take good care of him #27."

\--"Today, it will be Tuna-fish's turn to have fun in Italy! So only--"

\--"His code name is--"

'STOP!!'

Now, Tsuna's even more trembling. Too much focusing on Tsuna makes Giotto forgot all of his surounding. On other side, Tsuna could hear some footsteps and a familiar presence. Tsuna's trembling stopped and it turned into strunggles. "W-Wait, T-Tsuna!" Tsuna is free from Giotto's grasp and quickly attemp to open the door but..

"I'm back!!!"

He jump backwards to prevent himself from hitting the incoming door. "Ohh! Hi there Giot..to.." The man trail off. He stopped as he saw Tsuna hissing at him. "No way.." He widen in suprise.

"Tuna-fish?"

\--Tsuna's POV

"We're going to the amusement park now!!" A man with blond hair grinned widely. A brunette below him, with shining eyes ask. "Really!?" And the blond answer it quickly, "Yes!!"

Again...

Then the brunette look behind, "But what about Gio-nii and Kaa-san, Tou-san?" He ask blinking confused. The blond smile, "Today, it will be Tuna-fish's turn to have fun in Italy! So only the two of us will go!" He proudly stated.

This scene..

"Tou..san..?" The same brunette peek at the right side and left side. No sign of his father. His eyes tear up, "T-Tou-san..!?" He ran around in search for his father. Then he saw some people smile at him. "Hello there, boy." One of the two man say. "H-Hello.." He answer hessitantly.

I wonder..

"What is your name?" The brunette clutch to his clothes and answer shakily. "M-My father and mother t-told me.. not to tell stranger my n-name!" He exclaim before running to the opposite way of the two people. But the brunette hear them mutter something before he left. "He succeded, Iemitsu."

...if it's--

The brunette ran and ran until he is now back to the front gate of the amusement park. He look around to search for the nice lady who welcome him and his father earlier. As he found her, he suddenly was pulled by someone and a handkerchieve (?) was putted on his nose and mouth.

Mine..?!

"You sure he is the son of the Young Lion?" A voice mutter. "Yeah, I am pretty much sure. I saw him come with this one before." Another one reply. "Boss will be pleased." The first man chuckle. And the brunette collapse with the final word, "Tuna-fish!"

..Iemitsu..

"Don't lie!" A harsh and loud voice make Tsuna awake. He is back to his room now. "..who..?" He mutter before scanning the room. There's one opened door. "I didn't lie, Giotto. I really don't know what happen!" The voice came from there.

He slowly stood up and walk closer. He could see Giotto and the man who just came earlier seem to be fighting. Both males, sensing Tsuna's presence look at him. Giotto quickly hug him again, "Are you okay, Tsuna?" He ask worriedly.

The brunette stare at him, "What happen?" He ask. "You collapse after father called you 'Tuna-fish'." Giotto answer instantly. Tsuna look at the said Father.

"Father..?" Tsuna mutter before remembering his dream from before. "Ie..mitsu.." He say making both Iemitsu and Giotto stare at him in confusion. "D-Do you remember him, Tsuna?" The brother ask suprised. Tsuna shook his head and clutch to his head, "I.. What did I..." He mutter lowly.

"I'm going to have a brother? Really!?"

"...op.."

"It seems that the stupid scientist gave the wrong liquid. Eliminate him now."

"..top.."

"My name is Giotto! Nice to meet you, Tsu-kun!"

"No.."

"Tch, because of that stupid scientist, he lost his memories."

"Stop it!!" The brunette yell loudly before running with all of his might outside. He opened the door to find Giotto's friends/guardians outside shocked. The first one to react is G--who was on Tsuna's left-- G quickly grabbed Tsuna's collar. Tsuna didn't see it coming and started to strungle. "This brat--" G slammed Tsuna to the ground which succesly made Tsuna unconscious. "G! Don't do that!" Giotto instantly scolded his storm guardian.

"Tch." G grunted and mutter a low 'sorry'. Asari then put Tsuna to his bed, once again. Giotto sigh, "This week has been a disaster." He mutter tiredly. "So.." The blond boss look at his sun guardian. "What is maximumly happen to Tsuna?"

(A/N : I think Knuckles' catchphrase is "Maximum", while Ryohei's is "Extreme".)

Giotto look at his father, who flinched, then look at the ground. "Father said that he..

Has been kidnapped..."

Thank you for reading!

Reviews/Comments are very welcomed!

ヴィっちゃん、アウト!


	5. AN

Hi guys! Sorry for the long update? But FFN's story manager is too different from Wattpad (I used that for long and I had like more or less 20 stories there, published drafts).

Then, in here, the words that should be Italic always gone back to normal and it won't change? Is it because of the application or..? Well.. Anyway, I'm very grateful that you gave me some time for reading this. Thank you and sorry for the typos nor mistakes!


	6. Truth

Giotto look at his father, who flinched, then look at the ground. "Father said that he... has been kidnapped..."

Everyone --except for some-- in the room blinked, "What?" They all are dumbfounded. Every eyes are now in Iemitsu's. "Would you kindly explain this, Iemitsu." G ask.. no. It was a statement. Iemitsu sigh, "We maybe should.. wait for Tuna-fish to wake up first.." He say looking at the unconscious Tsuna (again). The Vongola don nodded, agreeing. "Then, how about we eat dinner?" He offered.

Time skip

Tsuna groan, "Urgh.. How many times did I went unconscious again..!?" He mutter to himself. He found himself in the --his-- room again. And it is now around 12 AM.

(Fun fact : I write that 12 AM and it was exactly showing 120 words xD)

He then look around the room again. 'This place makes my head spins a lot. I don't like it..' He thought and started walking through the hall. The moon light could be seen through the windows, shining beautifully. And not long, he reached the door he think where that father of his came from.

He open it slowly, and peek. Look at the right and left.. No one sighted. Good. He walk slowly outside, making sure he don't give any sound.

Tap.. tap..

'A guard!?' The brunette then walk backward, alerted by the voice of the guard passing by. He kept-on walking backward until- "Ouch!" *THUD* He crashed?

"Gosh, what are you doing in here.., Gio..tto..?" A feminime voice say from the ground. "You are... not Giotto.." She then say to Tsuna.

"I am not. Obviously." The brunette then reply her flatly. The blond woman (I'm pretty sure Elena is blonde?) stood up. "But you look.. like a copy of Giotto." She say.

Tsuna didn't reply her. He just stood there standing there, observing the woman who just crashed to him. "Who--" Suddenly the air felt cooler, and the fog gets thicker.

The brunette looked at his right and left. He can't see anything and anyone. Suddenly there's footsteps that could be heard.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

The footsteps stopped.

Suddenly and fastly a trident appear infront of Tsuna. The brunette widen in suprise and dodge it with instict. Something falls from Tsuna. His left cheek. There's a small scratch, making few blood falls down. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. "Who's there!?" He shouted looking around with his fighting stance.

He then felt a presence (person) on his right. The brunette then hit the person with his elbow. "Guh!"

"Huh? That sound.," The fog slowly disappears. Making Tsuna see that on his right, there's Giotto putting his arm on his stomach. Behind him are a certain melon head and the blonde woman.

The melon, or Daemon seem to be pale while the woman looked serious toward Tsuna. Soon, the blond, Giotto, recovered. Daemon became more pale when the blond boss have this.. killing intent around him.

"What.. Are you guys doing.." He mutter before his eyes looks like one of those horror movie.

"Huh? Obviously running out of this place." Tsuna reply without care of the world. "G-Giotto too, what are you doing?" Daemon asked instead of answering.

"I'm asking first Daemon."

"I'm picking up my Elena~" Daemon replies with a forced smile. The said Elena 'hmph'ed before hitting Daemon in the stomach with her elbow like what Tsuna did earlier. "Picking me up my a*. You were picking a fight with that boy and make me see illusions!" The blonde woman yelled.

"It's still around 12 AM, so let's go back shall we?" Giotto say with his creepy smile and locking his hand on Tsuna's arm while the boy just grumble.

\--Before that (Giotto's POV)

12 : 10 AM

I'm on my office facing off my sleepiness. There's still a lot of paperworks that needs to be done. *sigh* why can't my guardians rest up just for one day!

I sigh again and continue to sign the papers. That is until I feel a chill. I feel a chill and felt mist illusions. Daemon's mist illusions. 'What is he doing in the middle of the night!?' I quietly curse before running to the front gate.

I am greeted by fogs.

I then slowly walk around, hoping to find someone or if could, find Daemon. Not long I felt a punch was directed to me, so I defended my face with my arms- "Guh!"

It wasn't directed to my face.. But to my stomach.

"Huh? That sound.," I heard a familiar sound mutter. The fog then slowly disappears. I'm still covering my stomach that hurts. There, I saw Tsuna beside me. So that would mean Tsuna's the one who hit me. Behind him are a certain melon head and the blonde woman.. wait, Elena? So she's back-

The melon, or Daemon seem to be pale while Elena looked serious toward Tsuna. Soon, I recovered. Daemon became more pale when I slowly turn to him.

"What.. Are you guys doing.." I mutter before my eyes looks deadly, I think- (To Daemon)

"Huh? Obviously running out of this place." Tsuna reply without care of the world. I mentally crying at that reply. "G-Giotto too, what are you doing?" Daemon asked instead of answering.

"I'm asking first Daemon."

"I'm picking up my Elena~" Daemon replies with a forced smile. The said Elena 'hmph'ed before hitting Daemon in the stomach with her elbow like what Tsuna did earlier, to me. "Picking me up my a*. You were picking a fight with that boy and make me see illusions!" Elena yelled.

"It's still around 12 AM, so let's go back shall we?" I say with my creepy smile and locking my hand on Tsuna's arm, in case he'll escape again, while the boy just grumble.

I sigh. Such disaster in the middle of the night. "Daemon." I called which make Daemon finched. "If you dare to run tomorrow, you'll be in that room for one day." I stated while he shivered once again. I smile my sadistic smile, 'I can't wait for tomorrow~'

(A/N : Oh my god, what did I do to Giotto *souls flying out from my mouth)

\--Next morning)

Not long it is now 8 in the morning. The main character of this book has been dragged by his Brother and Father to the dining room. Daemon, or melon was told that he's turn will be after Tsuna's turn.

"So, Tsuna." Both his family member called. The said person just look at them with a bored expression. "Father here wanted to tell you the whole story he knew, before you got kidnapped." The blonde stated. But Tsuna still has his bored face directed to them.

Iemitsu sigh, "You really think he's interested?" He whisper to Giotto. "I'm interested!" The other blond stated and glared.

"Fine, fine." The older blond sigh again.

"It started when he's..."

Flashback

"We're going to the amusement park now!!" Iemitsu grinned widely. A brunette below him, with shining eyes ask. "Really!?" And the blond answer it quickly, "Yes!!"

Then the brunette look behind, "But what about Gio-nii and Kaa-san, Tou-san?" He ask blinking confused. The blond smile, "Today, it will be Tuna-fish's turn to have fun in Italy! So only the two of us will go!" He proudly stated.

"Okay then!" The brunette, Tsuna smiled widely. Then after playing around 3 things, the blond, Iemitsu hides himself. But, he still could see Tsuna from his place.

Iemitsu saw as his son started to cry, and he command two of his sunordinates to do their task. Not long, those subordinates walk closer to Tsuna with a smile.

He can see that the two (Tsuna and one of his subordinates) interract (?). Not long he got a call by his subordinate, "He succeeded, Iemitsu." He said.

But Tsuna then is running away. Iemitsu got worried and follow him. He saw him running to the front gate and search for someone. But then Tsuna is pulled by two other suspiscious people. Iemitsu is still far, and so he have to run fast to catch up to him.

The blond kept on shouting, "Tuna-fish! Tuna-fish!!" And when he finally reached his destination, which is where Tsuna is, he was too late. Tsuna was unconscious and being carried into a truck. He tried to defeat those two suspiscious people, but was defeated with something he don't know about.

Deathperation Flames. He only know that Deathperation flames is just one of a kind. And that is only Sky. The orange color.

He was defeated by some weapon covered with red flames and blue flames. A gun and sword. And when he was rescued by his subordinates, they were already gone.

End of flashback

"...and after that, I kept on searching and searching about those things, but none was found. And so I gave u--" Iemitsu was punched by Giotto. "And you lied to me? To mother!? Why didn't you say the truth!? Father!!??" The mafia boss stated.

Iemitsu sigh, "How can I say that!? If Nana knew, she would do something reckless!! She could have died!" He yelled back.

"But you're my father! You're the one who teach me how to use these flames! How can you lose!?" Giotto yelled looking at Iemitsu.

"Both our flames color are orange. And they.. use different colors of flames! It's red and blue for Christ's sake. I was -shamely!- caught off guard." The older blond exclaimed.

Then, the brunette stood up. "Those flames.. Are the same as Giotto's deathperation flames." He say with his same flat face. "You do know that there's guardians, who protected the boss.. The sky." He look at G, "Like that pink head." ("It's red!" G exclaimed.) "He has the red flames." He say pointing at G.

I am sorry not sorry, but at least I updated.. right?

 **Rates and reviews please!**

Thank you~!


	7. Decision

Then, the brunette stood up. "Those flames.. Are the same as Giotto's deathperation flames." He say with his same flat face. "You do know that there's guardians, who protected the boss.. The sky." He look at G, "Like that pink head." ("It's red!" G exclaimed.) "He has the red flames." He say pointing at G.

The brunette then went somewhere rather quickly, leaving all of the people inside alone.

As the meeting ended with Tsuna not saying anything else and somehow, locked himself in his (given) room, everyone stayed silent, unable to process the events very well.

The truth was too.. shocking.

Espescially of the flames. Not only the bosses has flames? And there are flames with different colors? But.. How did Tsuna know about that?

And then about what happen to Tsuna. If Nana finds out she'll really beat the crap out of Iemitsu.

(Now as for Tsuna..)

He's in his room, as stated earlier. He's sitting looking at the empty air. Hugging a pillow, with his emotionless face, he kept on looking on his front, the door.

'Why did I tell them about the flames..?' He continue to stare.

'And was that the truth? I can't really believe it..' He then started to feel weird.. Like something is warm inside of his chest. 'But it doesn't seem to be a lie..' He continue.

He clutch into his clothes. "What is this weird feeling..?" He mumble.

/Line Break\\\

"Da~e~mon~" A voice rather happily called out.

The said person flinched a bit, "Y-Yes, Giotto?" He reply gulping.

The others inside the room could only sweatdrop and sigh, "Let's have fun, shall we~?" Giotto reply with a creepy smile before locking his arm to Daemon's and went somewhere.

On that day, for 3 hours, you could at least heard some "GYAAAAAA!" "NOOOOOOOO!" That's (sadly) covered by weak mist illusions.

"Phew~ What's a refreshing thing to do after a heavy event.." The blond stated, brushing his hair with his hand.

He then turned serious, 'But still, how did Tsuna know about those flames? Was it connected to where Tsuna been for these past 9 years..?' He sigh.

"But still, I really don't know anything about Tsuna." He mutter sadly.

Then a voice called, "Giotto! Your strawberry cake order has arrived!" G yelled from across the mansion.

His face cheered up, "My strawberry cake!!" He stated happily and quickly stood up to head to the dining room.

As he is walking in the hall, a fast gush (?) of wind went past him. He look at it suprised. 'Was that Tsuna..?' He thought before knowing where he's headed.

"NO!" He yelled frantically before running after Tsuna.

Tsuna ran way faster than Giotto, and the boss is left alone running after the brunette like his life is depended on it. But he did ran his fastest, which still loses to Tsuna's.

As he (Giotto) arrive at the dining room, still catching his breath, he heard some laughing from inside. "Can I have two slices, please?" He then heard. It's more quiet than the laugh though.

"Yes, of course!" He heard Cozart reply and gave 2 slices to Tsuna, who mutter out a "Thank you very much." And suddenly ran away again with the cake.

"Ahaha, who was that Giotto?" Cozart ask as he saw his best friend leaning to the wall. "He looks really like you!" He then exclaim.

Giotto sweatdropped, 'You didn't ask who he was but you gave him my cake!?' He thought before gaining back his composure and sit infront of Cozart. "He's my little brother, Tsuna." Giotto reply, and suddenly grinned. "Give me my cake Cozart!!" He exclaim and dived to eat the strawberry cake.

"Huh!? You had a lil bro!?" Cozart exclaim very suprised. "I thought he was your son! But well, knowing you.." The brown reddish head laugh sheepishly. 'Giotto doesn't even look at the marriage proposals,.'

"Hmm?" Giotto ask very clueless. The Simon boss sighs and laugh it off.

/Next day/

Morning came, and the breakfast are not so noisy as usual. And that is because of the mood from the Sawadas. Well, certainly not from Tsuna, because he is eating silently without minding anything, as he was also forced to go eat in the dining room.

"Uhh so," Giotto cleared his throat to catch some attention. "Tsuna." He called out. The said boy looked at him lazily. Giotto's crying mentally because of the way Tsuna look at him, but he then asked what he wanted to ask. "How do you know about those.. other flames?"

Tsuna stopped eating at this point. He put down his meal which was half way to his mouth. He closed his mouth and stayed silent.

"That's,"

The brunette closed his mouth again. 'Can I.. trust them..? Are they, an ally? Or an enemy?' He thought carefully looking at his lap, gripping his pants. 'What if.. They're just acting..?' He paused. 'Was the other day's story real? What if it's a lie..' His eyes widen, 'What if, it's all just an act to get me trust them..!?' He trembles. 'Is he really.. a family?' He moved his face looking at Giotto intensely. 'The other one somehow is irritating, but...' He took a deep breath. 'If it's all a lie, then.. They're going to use me like those people...-'

Giotto seem confused at what his little brother is doing. He paused at his own words, then he looks intensely at himself. 'D-Does he dislike me..!?' He mentally cried once again. 'What did I do..!!' He shockly ask to himself.

'But,' Tsuna shook his head. 'I somehow, feel like it's not a lie..' He thought silently, moving his hand to his chest. 'And being with them, makes this place.. warm..' He gripped it tighter. 'Then.., something is also.. whispering me, that I can trust them..' He quietly nods, deciding on something.

"Fine." Tsuna suddenly stated.

"Huh?"

"Get me a room ready. One that is allowed to be destructed." The brunette order to his brother. "I'll tell you.." He then continue.

"Huh..?" Giotto wondered.

"I'll change my mind in 2 minutes." Tsuna then stated with an irritated face.

Giotto panicked, "Y-Yessir!!" He yell before looking at G, with hopeful face.

"The training room personalized for you is still, in one place." The red head reply. And that answer is both a great and bad news.

Giotto's soul flown, "Does that mean.. The others are not in.., one place-" G nodded as a reply. Asari grinned awkwardly.

"Ukh."

"Tick-tock, tick-tock." Giotto gasped at the voice. "..."

"Let's go!!" The blond dashed to the said training room, dragging Tsuna in the way.

Tsuna, with his expresionless face, cleaned the dust on his shirt and pants, then waited for another minute for the others to come.

After the others came, he bought up his hand and showed it to the others.

He then showed a face that he never showed before. He smirked. His hand suddenly lights up, with 6 different colors, 3 on each hand.

"These are the other types of Deathperation Flames, other than the Sky flame." He stated.

Heyya! Been a while-

I AM VERY SORRY!!!

I know yes I know it's almost a year *coughs

But well, it can't be helped, right? XD

Again, I am sorry.

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for baring with me and supports me


	8. Flames and fever

The flames explanations are taken from khr wiki :)

He then showed a face that he never showed before. He smirked. His hand suddenly lights up, with 6 different colors, 3 on each hand.

"These are the other types of Deathperation Flames, other than the Sky flame." He stated.

Everyone's face was priceless. They showed their own suprised face, that's still not far from their own character. Tsuna's face turned into an amused one. "These are the result from my first.. years in there."

"Wha- How-" The older blond seemed to be more suprised. Well, it can't be helped. He only knew one type of flame before.

The flames on the fingers lowed down as a sweat formed in Tsuna's head. Though it seems that it goes un noticed.

He then showed the red flame. "Storm Flamesare strong red Flames that are highly offensive and with the assistance of itsDisintegrationcharacteristic, it can make anything that touches them into decaying and breaking apart, including otherDying Will Flames. Some of the storm flames' abilities are minimizing Flame attacks, breaking through other Flames, and enhancing an attack's power." The brunette paused. 'I don't really need to make example of it anyway.' He thought.

Then he changed the red flames into the blue one. "Rain-attribute Flames are in many ways more similar to water than actual flames. Its Tranquility characteristic carries the meaning of stillness and pacification. Thus, these Flames can be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. Its ability is to slow down movements." The brunette gulped, 'I probably should hurry..-'

The blue one is now changed to yellow, "The Activation characteristic of the Sun Flames has the power to induce and improve the efficiency of any type of activity. As such, it is an optimal Flame for purposes of fulfilling support roles such as healing and strengthening individuals. But that same characteristic also makes it difficult to use Sun Flames in direct combat. Some of its abilities are granting enhanced speed, strength, and healing." He took a deep breath, as more sweats rolled down. The others though, are more focused to the flames that they didn't notice.

He then changed it to green flames. "Lightning Flames are in many ways more similar to electricity than actual flames. The Solidification characteristic of these Flames can be employed harden and increase the firmness of objects. By themselves, the Flames can be used defensively by projecting a solid barrier and offensively by cutting as if sharp blades or electrocuting as if real electricity. The lightning flame are usually used to enhanced defensive techniques." His breath is now heavier than before.

The flames' color is now purple/violet. "The Propagation characteristic of Cloud Flames carries a meaning of increase and replication. As such, it is suited for anything that involves increase of size and multiplication of numbers. Also, this Propagation effect is highly advantageous when performing techniques meant to cover a great area, such as creatinga cycloneor aa impervious force field. It could absorbing Flames causing things to grow or multiply." He sighs silently, as he grew impatient.

And it changed to indigo. "The Construction characteristic of the Mist Flame makes it optimal to be used alongIllusions, specially during the creation of Real Illusions. They are described as having a low hardness and, consequentially, it has a weak offensive power. It is used to creatIllusions." He heaved a relieved sigh. He put off the flames.

"Among all the seven attributes, Sky Flames possesses the greatest propulsion power, especially those of high-purity. Described as having many mysteries, its characteristic, Harmony, represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained." He finally showed the orange flames. "Furthermore, two different types of Sky Flames have been presented. One is the normal, soft Flame that has great stability. The other is the high-purity, hard Flame that is more violate but packs more power. Bearers of the Sky-attribute are said to be exceptionally rare and most of the known ones share the common trait of possessing great insight. Assimilation with the surroundings is the sky flames' ability." The brunette finishes his explanation, and dropped to the floor, panting.

The others finally realises something is wrong, "What's wrong Tsuna!?" Giotto reacted fast and goes to his brother. Giotto offered a hand to help him.

But Tsuna harshly slapped Giotto's hand, "Don't touch me." He hissed.

Giotto's hand retreated, suprised. "O-Okay.." He mutter, we could sense hints of sadness in there.

"I.. I'm going to.." The brunette started standing up but falling down after he succeeded. "My roo-.." He fell unconscious.

"Tsuna?!"

"Tsuna!!"

Dull brown eyes opened to see that he's already in his room. He realise what happen before he passed out. He hissed in pain, "Probably shouldn't have done that." He grumble.

He then moves his eyes around to see that there's an awfully lot amount of scattered papers in there. His eyes then land to the sleeping face of his brother. His eyes soften a little as he tried to reach out to him.

\--"Tsuna! Are you okay?"

\--"I'm fine, Gio-nii.. You should just go and do your homework.."

\--"But, mom is still out."

\--"It's fine.."

\--"Okay then, call out if anything happens."

\--"I will."

\--"Rest up now, Tsuna."

Tsuna jumps backwards. 'What.. was that..?' He ask to himself. His dull brown eyes looks back at his hand and back to Giotto's head. He shook his head, trying to get the image go away.

Feeling the vibration, the blond opens his eyes slowly and sit up. He looks at Tsuna who's not so far in a daze. "You're awake.. Tsuna.." He mutter out, a little relief.

The brunette moved his eye from his hand and looks at his older brother. He nods slowly and unsure. Before he notices something odd. Giotto smiles before standing up, "I bet you're hungry. Come on, let's- woa-" As he walk a few feets, he stumble and falls down.

The brunette just sat on his bed suprised. "Your face.. is red." He then mumble. "Could you be, having that disease called... fever?" He curiously ask, standing up and walk closer to his brother.

The elder brother laugh nervously and stood up, hardly balancing himself. "No way.. I'm perfectly health-" As he say that he crashed to the now closer Tsuna.

"..." Tsuna stays silent as his dull eyes looks at the now -hugging- Giotto. "You okay?" Silence replies. Tsuna then decides it's better to make him sleep so he carried his brother to the bed. "I'm going to get your storm." He mutter up before glancing around at the now already asleep Giotto.

He leans closer and kisses his brother's forehead. "Be a good boy and rest up, Gio-nii." He blushed a bit before leaving the room with a small smile forming in his face.

12 August

Hi! I'm finally back with a new chapter yayz. **Reviews are highly accepted!!! sorry for grammartical mistakes though :c**

Anyway I realise that a lot of people are still confused about the flashback about when Tsuna got kidnapped.

So at that time, Iemitsu purposely brings Tsuna for a test in the amusement park. Unknown to him and his underlings who's suppose to help Iemitsu in the test, the Estraneo Famiglia has three person on standby to kidnap Tsuna.

The first person would be the nice lady at the gate. The second and third one are the one who makes Tsuna unconscious and also fought Iemitsu with their weapon plus flames.

So Iemitsu has nothing to do with Tsuna's kidnapping.

If you're still confused, feel free to comment again and I'll try to explain it once again with easier words if I found them.

Omake more like random interview--

"Eh? Why do I ask for the strawberry cake the other day?" Tsuna blink confusely.

As the other person nods he looks at his feet and blushed lightly, "Well.. strangely, it gave me a different taste. That's possibly why I like strawberry cakes."

"How's that possible?"

Tsuna shruggs, "I'm not really sure.. But I once had stolen it years ago, and tried eating it. It just tasted entirely different from any other foods I've tried."

"How do you know that Cozart bought a cake, a strawberry cake even?"

"It smells sweet and I always feel attracted to it." The brunette nods at his own statement.

"Would you like to eat that again?"

"Of course! Undoubtfully!" He exclaim happily.

 **p.s. the second omake will be exclusively for wattpad only sorry! But it's not connected to the plot nor the story so no worries.**


End file.
